The last mistake by Tails Prower
by Jedi Lord -Author
Summary: I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. Why had I allowed him to go swimming? I couldn't of possibly of known it was a crocodile infested river!


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, but I do own the story.

* * *

I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it.

Why had I allowed him to go swimming? I couldn't of possibly of known it was a crocodile infested river!

"Tails...I can't believe you let him...go...swimming...there of all places..."

What? I looked at Cream with a look of disbelief spread all over my face.

"B-B-ut... I didn't know that he would go in there!"

Cream glared at me with more then an angry look on her face, oh boy... I've done it now all right.

"You let Sonic and Amy's child go swimming in a crocodile infested river! Even if you hadn't known you should of at least tried to save him!"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I should of gone in to save him? What does she think I'm mad or something?

"Do you think I'm mad!? I'm to scared of crocodiles Cream, even you know that!"

"Heh, Coming from the fox who saved three children from that very river the other day!"

I lowered my head and ears, she had really done it now... I turned and began to walk towards the door, just as she tugged on my arm.

"Where do you think your going!?" Her raging voice rang like a gong in my ears, possibly breaking them at the same time.

I turned to face her and cleared my throat, "I'm going...to the river Cream..."

Cream blinked at me, she couldn't possibly know what was going through my head.

"Why are you going to the river Tails? Your just as likely to get killed!"

Believe me you don't know how inviting that sounded right around now, but I couldn't have her knowing that not right now at least.

"I'm going to pay my respects! Now is a good a time as any!" I shouted at her, I never wanted to ever shout at Cream...but I did.

I span around and litteraly sped towards the river, I stopped when I noticed that several people were out today... probably also paying thier respects to. 

Even Sonic was there, I couldn't look him in the eye though... I just couldn't.

"Tails...why are you here?" I heard Sonic's voice pearce through my like a jagged knife, ripping me in many places he must of known it was me who let his child in there. 

I stared at the river which had blood still there, the crocodiles were still there although I felt as though they were laughing at me...taunting me.

"Tails, Sonic just asked you a question" I felt Amy's hand on my shoulder, I shook it off.

I walked over to the exact tree I had been leaning against, I noticed that the police had cornered it off but I simply stepped over it.

"Look everyone! Someone's crossing the police tape!" I heard Cream shout but then she gasped, probably realising who it was. 

I then leaned back on the tree, mirroring my exact movements my tail's shaking in fear as I tried to control them.

I glared at the lead crocodile he had been the one who had decided to kill the poor defenceless child. 

"Look at me Tails! Look!" I shook my head as I looked over the river and saw Charlie the hedgehog... purple in colour and with a happy smile on his face, was this a dream?

"Charlie! Don't go into that river! Please!" I watched as the events played over in my mind, closing my eyes and again mirroring my exact actions that I had only the day before.

I shivered as I remembered his words, "Don't worry Tails! Its only my shoulders that hurt! See?" I looked back and watched as the ghostly figure of Charlie was balanced between two sets of crocodile teeth, covered in blood and scars from where the crocodiles had tried to snap him into the river.

"Charlie for heavens sake! Get out of that river! Whatever you do, don't lose your focus!" My words had been the one's that had done it... Charlie lost his focus and for a brief moment, I thought he would escape.

But all my thinking was to no avail that day, for the lead crocodile had grabbed his leg and forced him into the river snapping his back in one loud snap.

"Tails! Help me!" I hovered just above the river hoping to get a chance to zoom in and help the poor child, but that stupid lead crocodile looked at me scaring the living hell out of me.

"I...can't...Charlie...I just can't..." I shook in terror as I landed back by the tree and leaned against it and watched as he got ripped apart.

I felt Amy put her hand on my shoulder and I looked at her, the dream had ended... but I knew that it would keep replaying in my mind... just as the death of Cosmo was replaying in my head.

"Tails..." I knew Amy couldn't talk, she was to chocked with tears to realise that I was shaking in fear as I watched the lead crocodile circle around and around the river, waiting for an opportunity to take me in."To bad Croc... your not having me...not now...not ever"

I span my tails and flew across the river with an odd smirk on my face, as the crocodiles tried to snap up at me I just hovered even further above thier reach. 

That night I went back to my workshop and went straight to my room... now I have two nightmares to contend with.


End file.
